Black Heart, Iron Will
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Skipper gets thrown into a world where he's the villian, and the team no longer exsists. Will he conquer the Dark Skipper and save this world, or be caught in evil's grip forever? Find out! Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Seeing Stars

**Black Heart, Iron Will**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: Seeing Stars**

It was just a normal Saturday morning at the Central Park Zoo. Alice and the crew were vacationing for the weekend, leaving all the animals with the freedom they needed to persue thier own goals. For Skipper and his team, that pursuit was pratice.

Ever since early dawn, Skipper, Kolwaski, Private, and Rico had put together an obstacle course stretching from one side of the zoo to the other. Skipper stood at the finish line with a timer in his flippers, watching if his team could manage to survive the course.

Kolwaski would have made it out in two minutes if he hadn't had stopped at the Doris obstacle, in which Skipper had placed up a picture of Doris saying that she wanted her and Kolwaski to date.

The sciencetist fell for it, and as such, fell into a bubblegum pit.

Private tried his luck next, and was nearly a minute ahead of Kolwaski's time, until he stopped to let Momma Duck and her little ducklings pass on by, claiming how cute they were as they went.

Skipper slapped his head in agrevation. Private had just failed the obstacle course as well.

Unfortunately that only left one bird left. Rico. The most pyshcotic and dangerous of the penguin rookery. Surely he could beat this obstacle course.

When Skipper started the timer again, Rico was on the loose. Slamming through each and every obstacle with sheer force. He was almost at the finish line with the fastest time when he spotted something off to his left.

A whole moutnian of deep fried fish. The smell was so tantalizing that it drove Rico away from the course. Skipper tried to call Rico back to finish the exercise, but the loony penguin's mind was already in another world, and he dived into the fish, enjoying the free lunch.

"Uh" said Skipper, freezing the timer " that's it boys, fall in,"

Kolwaski, Rico, and Private immediately lined up, sour expressions drawn on their faces. Well Kolwaski's frown was difficult to see through all that bubblegum, and Rico was still grinning about eating that fish.

"I don't know how to sugarcoat it boys, so I won't, you all failed this course" said Skipper, making his solidiers frowns deepen " I set up these obstacles to help you overcome your weaknesses, but you still fall for them. Why?"

"Maybe it's because...," started Private, before Skipper interrupted.

"I'll tell you why" said Skipper, his sapphire eyes set in glare " love. The common factor all villians see as weakness and use to their advantage. If I were a villian it would'nt have taken me two seconds to bring you posh nancy cats down,"

At that comment Kolwaski, Rico, and Private all froze. None of them ever wanted to imagine Skipper turning to the evil side.

"Sorry Skipper" said Kolwaski " we'll try harder next time,"

"You'd better" said Skipper, then looked over at the zoo clock " go ahead and take five men. We'll try the obstacle course again in a few minutes,"

With a salute Kolwaski, Rico, and Private slid back to thier habitat, leaving Skipper alone to observe the obstacle course. He hadn't meant to sound rough to his men, but they needed to polish off those weaknesses if they were to make a more successful unit.

Twelve o'clock and was nearing lunch, Skipper decided to run the course back to the habitat. Moving at lightning speed, he had made it past the tazer field, when he saw Marlene, reading a magazine, and walk unexpectly into the swinging wrecking balls section.

"Marlene look out!" yelled Skipper.

"Huh," said Marlene, dropping the magazine, just in time to see a gaint wrecking ball swinging toward her.

No time to think, Skipper leaped forward, pushing Marlene out of the ball's path, and taking the full brunt for himself. Marlene watched in horror as Skipper skywards towards the zoo clock tower.

Meanwhile, in the penguin habitat, Private had just finished making love smoothies for him and the other penguins when they all saw Skipper flying overhead. A sickening chime could be heard as Skipper's body slammed into the clock tower bell.

"Skipper!" yelled Private, and he, Kolwaski, and Rico immediately dashed to the rescue.

Marlene arrived shortly after the three penguins bent over thier unconious leader, covering her mouth in horror. Confused to see Marlene there and crying tears, Private asked what happened.

"He saved me from being hit by a wrecking ball" said Marlene, worriedly " is he going to be okay?"

Kolwaski lowered his head.

"I'm afriad not for a while" said Kolwaski, looking at Skipper " he's slipped into a coma. It's highly unlikely that he will ever awaken again,"

With nothing more left to say, Kolwaski, Private, and Rico gathered up their unconious leader and lead him away, leaving a depressed Marlene, crying over the mistake that she had done.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare World

**Ch.2: Nightmare World**

"Uh" said Skipper, waking up in drowsy state, rubbing the side of his head with his flipper " what happened to me?"

Suddenly all the memories began returning to him like a flash flood. His team, the obstacle course, Marlene, the unexpected flight. At least that was as good as he could think off being perched ontop of the zoo clock tower.

"I'm lucky I didn't wind up dead" said Skipper, looking at the depression he had left on the bell " well, at least Marlene is safe,"

With that thought settled, Skipper approached the edge of the clock tower to jump back down into the zoo, when a shocking sight caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Gran Cooly Dam!" shouted Skipper " what happened to the zoo?"

The whole zoo looked like it had just imploded. Dark, black ash layed everywhere, and all the habitats were in ruins. Not a sign of animal life could be seen for miles around.

Worried instantly about his team, Skipper quickly scaled down the clock tower, and slid over to the exposed penguin habitat. There was barely anything left standing, and his team was no where in sight.

"What happened?" said Skipper, taking a peek in Kolwaski's lab " did one of Kolwaski's inventions finally go overboard?"

No, thought Skipper, that couldn't be it. Kolwaski was a mad genius, but even he wasn't capable of creating something destructive on purpose. In Skipper's mind, there was only one solution, one of his enemey's had come back for revenge.

"Good theory" thought Skipper to himself " but which villian could it be? I already have tons of arch enemies,"

While wondering, Skipper headed out into Central Park, following the dim light of the moon as it shone overhead. Looking around, Skipper could tell that the park had changed as well.

Thorn bushes, narled trees, and a spooky senstation could be felt all around him. Whatever had happened to his home, he sure didn't like it.

"Revisting your old stomping grounds General?" asked a fiery colored falcon, landing on nearby narled branch.

"Kitka" said Skipper, surprised " what are you doing here?"

"Nightly patrol as always my Lord" said Kitka " wouldn't want the Resistance forces sneaking up on you,"

"Resistance? What are you talking about?" asked Skipper " and what happened to the zoo?"

"Don't you remember Sir" said Kitka " you were the one who destroyed it,"

"No, no" said Skipper, looking down at the ground " it couldn't have been me. You're lying! You're a liar!"

With that said Skipper slid off towards the city, leaving a confused Kitka behind. There was no way he could've destroyed the Central Park Zoo. It was his home. Where all his friends and family lived.

She had to be lying. She just had to!

However, as he reached the city, another shocking sight caused him to stop in his tracks. Humans were being beaten up by animals, crimes were commiteed everywhere you looked, and Skipper's face was posted everywhere.

"What happened to New York?" asked Skipper, staring at all the chaos.

This place could have been Hoboken with all the crime running around. But why was his face plastered to every building in town.

"Listen up deadbeats!" shouted a familiar voice from the television in town's square " this is your dictator speaking,"

"No it can't be," said Skipper, sliding towards town square. However when he looked up at the television screen it was just who he feared.

Broadcasting over the television waves was none other than Skipper. Although the one on the TV looked way different than the one standing outside.

The TV Skipper's eyes were a harsh glowing red, and two scars decorated his body. One across his chest, and another on the right side of his beak. Outside, the real Skipper couldn't believe what he was seeing. Could this dark reflection really be him?

" Tonights executions have been moved from 8:00pm to 10:00pm" said the Evil Skipper " crime waves are high like always, and your hope dwindles away every day. It's useless to fight againist my rule,"

With that said, the TV message ended and Skipper was left confused. This had to be somekind of nightmare right? There was no way this could really be happening.

Taking a flipper, Skipper pinched himself and let out a loud yelp, but the nightmare world didn't disappear.

"No, no, this can't be true!" said Skipper, slamming his flippers on the ground " somebody please wake me up!"

As if in answer to his plea, a hatchway under the fountian opened, releasing wires that instantly wrapped themselves around the penguin's body. Skipper tried to resist the wires pull, but it was to late. And he got dragged into the underground, the latch closing behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: A Clue To Evil's Deed

**Ch.3: A Clue To Evil's Deed**

When Skipper woke up this time, he found himself hanging upside down. His body immobilized by the wires twisted around his feathered form. In the dim light, he could barely make out a small stone cavern, and some small fish skeletons on the floor.

"Where in the world am I?" asked Skipper.

"Right where I finally want you," said a familiar voice, scooting out the darkness. Skipper's eyes immediately narrowed in recgonition.

"Blowhole," he growled.

"How foolish of you to finally abandon that fortress of yours" said Blowhole " it made it so easy to capture. Now you will pay for what you have done,"

"What I've done" said Skipper " what about the awful things you've done. I bet you're the one responsible for creating this twisted dimension,"

"Well" said Blowhole " I may had a little part in bringing the Evil Skipper to life, but the actions that followed afterward were all your doing,"

"So you think that I'm that Evil Skipper who just broadcasted all over the town" said Skipper, then pointed to his body " sorry pal, but do I look like I have scars to you? Or even red eyes? I came from an entirely different dimension,"

This time, Blowhole dared to lean a little closer to nemesis and discovered that he was right. This Skipper had no markings of the Evil Skipper upon him. He had indeed come from a different dimension.

Reluctantly, Blowhole lifted up a flipper, and untangled Skipper from the wire. Landing on his feet, Skipper breathed a sigh of relief. It was such a joy to be moving again.

"Okay Bottlenose" said Skipper "Explian, from the begining,"

Taking a deep breath, Dr. Blowhole began his tale.

"It wasn't to long after the mind jacker incident" began Blowhole " I was furious at you for the humiliation I suffered after being forced to be called Flippy, and performing tricks for the humans again. If it wasn't for Hans and my lobsters, I would have stuck like that forever. All it took was a subtle reminder of you, and memories tumbled back like tumbleweeds,"

"I wanted revenge, but was having a hard time figuring one out. Until one of my lobster men sugguested that maybe I should try turning you to my side. The idea had promise, but there was one key factor to overcome. Your teammates,"

"Setting up an elaborate trap, I captured your team and lured you my base, knowing that you would come rescue them. You were surrounded by my lobster minions as soon as you arrived, and taken to me for gloating,"

"I had your friends in a cage, loosely hanging over a shark tank. The rope holding them up was burning away by the seconds. You begged for me to spare thier lives, claiming to do anything in return. The price being, your service,"

Skipper couldn't believe his earholes, he really agreed to be Blowhole's slave?

"What happened then?" asked Skipper.

"Well I knew that you wouldn't stay loyal to me forever" said Blowhole " you would eventually try to break and join your friends again, so I came up with a plan to help you stay evil. So I invented the Hex Ray to amplify your evil desires, and psuh all the good thoughts out,"

"You just really love messing with people's minds don't ya?" asked Skipper, crossing his flippers in annoyance.

"Pay attention!" yelled Blowhole, then continued " However, the process worked to well. Your evil personality was so strong that instant you woke up, you took over my HQ, threw me out, blew up the zoo, and started the process of taking over New York,"

"So that explians why my face is everywhere" said Skipper " but how did I get here? And how did that evil me get all those scars on his body?"

"Don't ask me" said Blowhole " I barely remember anything after half of mind has been stolen, by you none the less. So I can't really explian how you got to this world,"

"Then I'll just have to make sure I ask someone who still has a brain" said Skipper " is there a Kolwaski in this dimension?"

"He works at Skipper's Tower" Blowhole nodded " but you'll never get inside. That's where the Evil Skipper lives,"

"That's where your wrong Blowhole" said Skipper with a smug grin " I was always made to crash a party. Just you watch, I'll get this world fixed up in no time,"

"This isn't the same as your world Skipper" said Blowhole, as he watched Skipper slip out the hatch and back into the park " here your team doesn't even exsist. And the bonds you've created have been shattered beyond words,"


	4. Chapter 4: Walking In Darkness

**Ch.4: Walking In Darkness**

When Skipper arrived back on the surface he knew that the first thing he needed to find was a disguise. He looked to much like this dimension's Skipper, and couldn't afford to let the Evil Skipper know that there was someone running around doubling as him.

Luckily, since all the humans were kept busy somewhere else, Skipper had no problem breaking into a store and snatching a costume of his own. Finding himself a tie, and slicked back hairstyle, Skipper transformed himself to look like a billionare businessman.

Surely someone of this high calibier could convince the guards to let him through the front door.

After putting the finishing touches on his diguise, Skipper made his way to what Blowhole called Skipper's Tower. And by the looks of it, it was clear to see why the tower had gotten it's name.

Surprisingly, there were no guards at the front like Skipper had previously thought. Obivously, the Evil Skipper was pretty confident that he didn't need security.

Once inside, Skipper spotted Kolwaski in a heartbeat. The tall, genius penguin was sitting behind the secretary desk, with a silver collar attached around his throat. A blinking red light could be seen near the center of the collar, and Skipper knew it was electrified.

"May I help you Sir?" asked Kolwaski, in a drone tone as Skipper approached the desk.

"Yes" said Skipper, then leaned in close and whispered " you can tell me how I got to this twisted dimension,"

"Huh?" said Kolwaski stunned, as Skipper removed his wig, revealing his flat head. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Skipper?" said Kolwaski " but that's impossible. I just saw you leave ten minutes ago to go join Hans at Execution Square,"

"That was the evil me you saw" said Skipper, putting his wig back on " I couldn't have anyone confusing me with him. Kolwaski, what happened to Rico and Private?"

"Well" said Kolwaski " after we figured out what Blowhole had done to you, we tried to find a way to bring you back to normal, but you were to far gone. Me and Rico were captured and immediately forced into your service, while Private managed to escape, injured but alive,"

"What happened to the zoo?" asked Skipper.

"Rico's doing" said Kolwaski " when the other animals wouldn't follow your rule willingly, you set Rico loose and destroyed the zoo. Soon forcing everyone to be your subjects,"

"Listen Kolwaski" said Skipper " I'm going to try everything I can to get this world back to normal, but I can't do it alone. I need your help, and Private's, and Rico's. Do you know where they are?"

"I know where Rico's being held as well as Marlene" said Kolwaski " but have no idea where Private disappeared to,"

"Good start as any" said Skipper " give me the location, and maybe the address where they make these shock collars, I bet that place could use a big kaboom,"

Kolwaski smiled at Skipper's attempt at a joke, and quickly gave his former the addresses of both places. Before Skipper turned around to leave he looked back at Kolwaski.

"By the way" said Skipper " when the evil me comes back. Tell him that a face from his past has come to ruin his future,"

And with that said Skipper slid off to rescue Rico and Marlene.


	5. Chapter 5: Pyshcotic Impulse

**Ch.5: Psyhcotic Impulse**

Skipper had never been inside a jail before, or even a ward, but in this place he could swear he saw the two of them combined. Most of the animals in the cages he passed were sleeping, but those that weren't scared him to death.

They clawed at their prisons. Growling, snarling as Skipper walked past. Skipper was surprised when he noticed that one the pyshco prisoners was Max the Mooncat. His claw nearly grazing Skipper's head as he rolled out of the way.

"What in the world have they done to you?" asked Skipper, to all the animals, but recieved no response, until that is...

"Skipper?" asked a familiar female voice.

Recgonizing it instantly, Skipper slid over to a nearby cage, and inwardly sighed in relief when he saw Marlene still seeming in her right mind.

" Yes Marlene, it's me," said Skipper.

" Good" said Marlene, then surprised Skipper with a punch to the gut " that's for imprisoning me and focring all of us to behave like savage animals,"

"What are you talking about?" asked Skipper " I'm not the Evil Skipper. I didn't send you here. The only reason I came was to bust you and Rico out so we could put a stop to the evil me,"

"Uh huh" said Marlene, crossing her arms " prove it,"

" Okay" said Skipper, thinking " Kolwaski once stole one of your hairbrushes to conduct experiments with lice,"

"He what!" shouted Marlene " no wonder I was itching so bad that day, aside from the posion ivy icident,"

"Please" said Skipper, holding out his flippers " don't even remind me of that,"

"Hey wait a minute" said Marlene, pointing at Skipper " you remembered! When you first threw me in here, you said you could no longer remember anything because Blowhole erased them from your mind,"

"Why that lying porpoise!" said Skipper " he told me that he only got rid of my emotions. I should have figured he would done thorough job. Now I'm stuck in this nightmare dimension, trying to stop an evil me from going out of hand,"

"Well, you'd better be careful" said Marlene " Dark Skipper has agents everywhere. He's not going to be easy to take down,"

"I know" said Skipper, picking the lock to Marlene's cage " that's why I need help. You with me?"

"Always," said Marlene, shaking paws as soon as she got out of the cage.

"Good" said Skipper, returning her shake " Now, let's go find Rico,"

With that said, Marlene and Skipper charged further down the corridor until they reached the Arena where, from the sounds of the crowd, some major event was taking place. A pyschotic laugh indicated that they were heading in the right direction.

Once they entered the lights of the Arena, Skipper and Marlene found themselves facing the shocking sight of Rico being surrounded by a group of five wolves. All five canines teeth were bared and ready to rip the poor pyshcotic penguin apart.

Rico produced his signature chainsaw out of his gullet, but it wouldn't be enough to stop what was standing before him.

Skipper looked up into the crowd watching the fight, and saw Savio sitting there watching the procedings. It didn't take long to guess that the serpent was another one of the Evil Skipper's minions.

"Come on we got to help him," said Marlene, about to rush off to Rico's rescue, when Skipper pulled her back.

"No" said Skipper, pointing up " if Savio sees us it's all over. We need to blind those canines so that we can free Rico,"

"Any ideas then?" asked Marlene.

Skipper looked around the whole arena. Blacking out the lights wouldn't probably work, cause wolves could see in the dark. That would just be giving Rico a disadvantage. Their were some ropes hanging from some of the metal bars, and that gave Skipper an idea.

Quickly whispering his plan to Marlene, the penguin and otter went to work. From up above in the stands, Savio was enjoying seeing the torment of the pychotic penguins face, as one of the wolves managed to smack away his chainsaw, and another took a good slash out of his side.

One more strike, and the fight would be over. All five wolves circled around Rico, all ready to deliever the killing blow, when a whirl of miracles flew out of the stands.

Ropes flung out into the staduim, lassoing around the wolves necks, and stopping them from hurting Rico any further. Rico and Savio could hardly believe what happened when Marlene suddenly rushed into the staduim, and urged Rico to follow her out.

Not willing to let the bloody gladiator get away, Savio slipped through the bars of the arena, and chased after Rico and Marlene. His head had almost reached them, when another lasso sailed out, and stopped him in his tracks. His tail met a similiar fate when he was still recovering from the shock. Before the serpent knew it, he was all tied up to a metal pipe.

Skipper suddenly appeared before Savio, sporting a wicked grin. The serpent's eyes widened in surprise.

"Tell your Boss I said 'Hi' won't you?" said Skipper, then left to chase after Rico and Marlene.


	6. Chapter 6: Inviting Evil

**Ch.6: Inviting Evil**

Meanwhile, the Evil Skipper, and his villianous partner in crime, Hans, were just returning to their headquarters from Execution Square, when they encountered a little problem in the lobby.

At the front desk were Savio and Kitka, both demanding Kolwaski to see Evil Skipper at once, unaware that he and Hans had just arrived behind them. Kolwaski was trying to calm both the animals down, but was having little luck.

The genius's eyes almost lit up with relief as he spotted Evil Skipper and Hans by the front door.

"Sir" shouted Kolwaski " I'm glad you're back,"

Savio and Kitka immediately turned thier attention to the scarred penguin, their eyes set in a glare.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" said Evil Skipper, ignoring his minions glares.

" He says that he saw you free some prisoners from the arena, and then tied him to a wall" said Kitka, pointing a wing towards Savio " but I saw you at the zoo earlier today,"

"What are you talking about?" said Hans " he was at Execution Square with me,"

"No" said Kolwaski " he was right here in the office. And he left me a message to deliever,"

"What message is that?" asked Evil Skipper, he was getting more confused and angry with every sentence.

"That a face from the past has come to ruin your future," said Kolwaski, seriously, even though he was laughing on the inside.

"Mine had a message too" said Savio " saying to say 'Hi' to my Boss for me,"

All was silent for a few minutes as Evil Skipper slowly put together the facts. And when he did his eyes instantly narrowed in anger.

"Hans! Savio!" said Evil Skipper " we're going back to the zoo. Kitka, tell the boys in the lab to prepare for testing. We got a penguin to catch,"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the safety of the ruined zoo, Marlene, Skipper, and Rico finally pulled off for a breather after blowing up the shock collar factory and fleeing the blast. Skipper was a little relieved that he destroyed at least one part of this horrible world, but still, so much more remained.

" Skipper?" asked Marlene concerned, looking at the penguin.

"Why did this happen Marlene?" asked Skipper, more to himself than to her. " A simple training excerise turned into this. I'm now being attacked by the same weakness that plagued my team,"

"Love," said Rico, remembering the lesson.

"Love?" said Marlene confused, then turned to Skipper " but Skipper, love isn't a weakness,"

"Of course it is" said Skipper " my heart's in terrible pain,"

"You didn't let me finish" said Marlene, taking a seat beside the penguin " it's only a weakness if you let it be a weakness. Love has an unbelieveable strentgh you can not even imagine. An immortal strentgh. And until you find the key to unlock love's true power, you'll always be weak,"

Skipper gazed at Marlene both with shock and curiousity. The otter's strange words somehow made sense.

"Love's true strentgh huh?" Skipper thought " how powerful can it be?"

His thoughts were soon interrupted though by an unexpected ambush. Jumping out of the shadows of the ruined zoo, a one-winged, scarred Private called out to his fellow revoltuionaries to attack Skipper's group. Which just so happened to be; the Lemurs.

Caught by surprise, Skipper, Marlene, and Rico immediately went into defense mode, fighting againist the quick moments of their former friends. Private aimed for Skipper right away, while King Julien and the others attacked Rico and Marlene

Skipper tried to calm down Private by saying he was not the Evil Skipper, but the no longer cuddly Private was even listening.

An appraising set of eyes watched the whole amusing display with a smile on his face. He would have to see them continue fighting all day, but unfortunately, they had a schedule to keep.

Pressing his flippers to one of the buttons on his scooter, Dr. Blowhole shot out a stationary beam that stopped the whole fight in its tracks. When Skipper saw that Blowhole was here he was surprised, but Private looked downright furious.

"Blowhole!" shouted Private " Why did you that? This is the Evil Skipper!"

"No it's not young Private" said Dr. Blowhole " I've met this one before. He came from the past,"

"The past?" asked Maurice, as Blowhole gentley lowered them down " but how?"

"I don't know that yet" said Dr. Blowhole " but it will be interesting to find out,"

"Well I say he is just a phony!" yelled King Julien " he does not even look like the bossy penguin! Just look at that beak. And those eyes. And those feathers uh! Black and white! What are you a 50's cartoon?"

"Same ol' stupid Ringtial " said Skipper with a sign " why didn't I let Kolwaski embalm him why we had the chance?"

"Huh!" gasped Private " you are the real Skipper. The evil version would have never remembered that time,"

"That's what Blowhole's been trying to tell you guys," said Marlene.

"Yeah" said Rico " he rescued us from the fight ring,"

" Then I'm sorry about the confusion," said Private with a regretful bow.

"There seems to be a lot of that going on" said Skipper " I don't know how I may have got into this world, or how I'll get back to my own. But as long as I'm here. I'm going to make sure that evil me doesn't do anymore damage,"

"Oh," said a suddenly eerie voice that made all of the animals turn around. Their eyes widening in fear as they saw Evil Skipper, Hans, and Savio standing dangerously in the moonlight.

"And just how do you plan to stop me?"


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Seeds, Blooming Hate

**Ch.7: Dark Seeds, Blooming Hate**

When Skipper awoke, he found himself chained to a small little lab table, barely able to move. The surroundings of the ruined zoo were gone, along with any signs of his comrads. Vauge memories dashed across Skipper's mind, as the tough penguin tried to recall how he had got here.

**(FlashBack)**

With the few remaining survivors of the zoo, and Blowhole, Skipper and the others prepared to face off againist Evil Skipper and his team. Skipper immediately went after his evil self, while Hans and Savio attacked the other animals.

Private and Rico were knocked away by Savio's swinging tail, while the lemurs were being taken out one by one by Hans. Blowhole did nothing but stand there on his scooter, while Marlene followed Skipper and his evil self fighting up to the bell tower.

The penguins combat moves were matched blow for blow, each one of them taking a hit and a punch. However, the Evil Skipper used a few dirty moves to take advantage of the fight, tripping Skipper up, and pinning the helpless penguin to the ground.

Seeing her friend in trouble, Marlene charged at Evil Skipper, and knocked the scarred penguin off her friend. With the joy of Marlene's aid, Skipper hopped back into the fight, taunting his evil self.

"You've lost this" said Skipper " there's no way you can stop all of us,"

"I bet I can" said Evil Skipper, with a wicked grin, then called out "Blowhole, Destroy!"

The whole battle was suddenly disturbed as Blowhole's eyes turned blood red, and he turned the weapons on his scooter againist the resistance. Private and Rico were caught off guard and severely injured, while Savio managed crush the lemurs in his coils, and then one by one, swallow them whole.

"Amazing isn't it?" said Evil Skipper, to Marlene and his counterpart's shocked faces " my Blowhole robot has been spying on the Resistance for years, since I disposed of the orginal dolphin. I had planned to get more torment from them by taking them out indivually, but seeing your horrified expression was more than enough,"

Skipper's blood began to boil at the words of his evil self's taunt. He couldn't belief that his own mind would stoop so low as in taking the life of a harmless being.

Before he could turn around and yell out himself, Kitka suddenly swooped in and flew off with Marlene. Distracted by her cries Skipper lowered his guard, leaving Evil Skipper just enough time, to knock the good penguin out cold.

**(End FlashBack)**

Skipper was suddenly snapped out of his memories as his evil self walked in with Hans and his Blowhole robot stalking in behind him. The grin on his beak was absoutely nasty as he approached Skipper, bloodlust shining deep in his eyes.

Hans and the Blowhole-bot immediately went to the labs computers, while the Evil Skipper whispered creepily in his counterpart's ear.

"Nightmares become real don't they, since you defied their exsistance. This is the world you have you created for yourself in your mind, and I am determined to make it real,"

"My mind?" said Skipper confused " you're saying this all in my head? There's no way I would thinking about all of this stuff,"

"Denail" said Evil Skipper, seeming to grow larger with each outburst of rage " I control this body! You belong to me! And you will never lock me away with your weakness again!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world, Kolwaski, Private, and Rico were silently monitoring the unstable conditions of their fallen leader. The collision with the bell had been more serious than they thought.

Mumbled words started pouring out from Skipper's beak. His muscles were tensed, and the conditions of his heart were off the scale. By the time Marlene had finally gathered the courage to go over the penguins habitat again, she reached them just as their yells of panic echoed from the room.

Whatever terror Skipper was experincing in his mind had rose up to the next level. His heart was flat-lining!


	8. Chapter 8: An Otter's Touch

**Ch.8: An Otter's Touch**

In his mind, Skipper couldn't hear the outside cries of his team as they worked desperately to save his heart. All he could feel was the pain surging through his body, and the Evil Skipper's mocking laughter bouncing through his ears.

Evil Skipper was having to much fun at his counterpart's expense, and demanded to hear the penguin scream. Skipper blantly refused the evil one's request, which only made the level of the machine rise, and his pain increase.

Skipper fought with all his might to keep his mouth shut. He would not give his evil self the pleasure of hearing him scream.

Annoyed at the penguin's resistance to heed his command, Evil Skipper pulled out a small scapel and sliced it across the penguin's chest. Skipper could no longer hold back his screams, and let out an earth-shattering yell.

Evil Skipper grinned at his at his counterpart's torment, and let the machince stay on just a few minutes longer, just so he could watch his good self squirm.

"Ah" breathed Evil Skipper, as soon as Hans turned the machine off " that was entertianing. Prepare the surviving prisoners, they will soon meet his fate,"

"What do you want us to do with him?" asked Hans, pointing to the unmoving Skipper.

"Throw him away, what else?" said Evil Skipper.

And with a good throw from the Blowhole-Bot, the now lifeless Skipper was tossed down the garbage shute, destined to rot away, forever.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the real world, saddness had graced the depths of the penguin habitat as Skipper's heart monitior dropped down to zero. Tears exploded from the whole team as they hugged each other and cried, mourning the lost of their beloved leader.

Marlene couldn't resist crying as well, as she looked over Skipper's still form. The terror on his face still present even as he rested in peace.

Taking one of Skipper's flippers in her paws, Marlene gentley stroked the nice, warm feathers and started whispering to Skipper, telling him how great a friend he was.

Marlene knew Skipper could not hear her as she talked, but still it settled the pain. She recalled memories of her craziest adventures with Skipper, and even the most bizaare.

Kolwaski, Rico, and Private listened as Marlene continued to talk to Skipper, still feeling sad, but pleased to have Marlene recall all the good adventures they had together.

As Marlene ran out of stories to tell, she reluctantly left Skipper's side, and approached the three remaining penguins. Kolwaski was about to sugguest the options for a proper funeral when a sudden 'beep' caught his ears.

In surprise, he turned his attention to the heart monitior, and gasped in disbelief as he saw it's level steadily start to rise. Marlene, Private, and Rico also gasped in shock, but soon they all were all jumping with joy.

Although their leader was still trapped in a coma, according to Kolwaski, that didn't seem to matter right now.

Skipper was alive again! They still had their team!

* * *

Back in the dream world, a lifeless Skipper lay resting ontop of a huge pile of garbage, oblivious to the world or anything around him. His soul had been trapped within a black viod, unsure of which way to go. Frozen in a time, where nothing seemed to exsist.

Suddenly, a light came through warm and inviting, calling him to cross over into a better world. Away from all the pain and torment he had suffered. But then, a voice out of nowhere, stopped him as he bagan walking towards the light.

"I know that voice" said Skipper stopping, trying to remember a name " Marlene..?"

For an unknown amount of time, Skipper just stood there listening to the otter's voice as she recalled her dearest memories. Stating how strong he was, and just how important their friendship was.

The light behind Skipper was begining to fade, and he was tempted to case after it, until he felt the touch. That oh so gentle touch that could only come from one pair of hands.

When the light finally faded away, Skipper no longer cared. Someone was calling for him to get back and fight, and he would not dissapiont them!

Life suddenly sprang back up in Skipper as he woke to the smell of alluring garbage. It was then that he noticed that he was floating on garbage barge, miles away away from the ruins of New York City, and his evil counterpart.

Fire was set in his eyes as he dived into the cold waters of the bay to get revenge of the Evil Skipper. His mind reflecting the faces of the loved ones that were waiting for him to become fully conious back in reality.

"I'm sorry men" thought Skipper in his mind " but I can't come back ust yet. Not until I teach this evil me, that love really isn't a weakness after all!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Dead Genius

**Ch.9: The Dead Genius**

Inside Skipper's Tower, Kolwaski was nervous, gentley tugging at the shock collar that still encircled his throat. Just a few hours ago Evil Skipper had returned with his unconious counterpart along with a beaten resistance.

As Savio and Kitka guided most of the prisoners down towards the dungeon, the unconious Skipper was dragged upwards towards the lab. Seeing the smirk on the Evil Skipper's face, Kolwaski could tell that whatever the dark penguin had planned for his good side was going to be terrible.

"I have to put things right," thought Kolwaski, and immediately came up with a plan.

A few minutes later, Savio and Kitka returned from the dungeon, and went back to performing their regular tasks, giving Kolwaski a clear shot to the basement without fear of being caught.

He was just greatful that the other villians were occupied upstairs for a moment, as he traveled down into the dark.

The dungeon was a place Kolwaski never liked to be. It was dark and dank, and no animal survived there for very long.

"Hard to believe that this fortress once belonged to Blowhole," thought Kolwaski, as he continued to walk.

Finally hearing small sounds of life, Kolwaski ran over to one of the cells, and let out a sigh of relief once his eyes met the beaten forms of the remaining resistance.

Private and Rico had their backs slightly burned from the Blowhole-Bot's rays, but looked pyshically alright all the same. Marlene barely had any injuries at all, except for a few gashes in her arms where Kitka's claws had dug in.

The otter's eyes instantly lit up with hope when she saw Kolwaski standing by the cell door.

"Great, you're here!" said Marlene, rushing to the door to greet her friend " do you know where Skipper is? Is he alright?"

"He's been taken up to the lab" said Kolwaski " I can only imagine what his evil self is doing up there,"

"Then there's no time to lose" said Private, getting up " we have to act now. Kolwaski, can you unlock the lock?"

Following Private's command, Kolwaski immediately scanned the lock to cell door for anyway to break it open, when a sudden charge shocked through his entire being.

His shock collar had been set off, delievering massive amounts of pain. As Marlene, Private, and Rico gasped in surprise at Kolwaski, the sound of evil laughter soon directed their attention to a dark figure standing in the center of the hallway, a remote control in his hand.

"Hans!" Private growled " Stop this! Stop this now!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" said the puffin, ignoring Private's pleas " I sent here to retrieve the prisoners for Emeperor Skipper, and here I find a traitor trying to set them free. Well Kolwaski, we all know the price for deception,"

"No don't please!" Kolwaski begged, but Han's just turned the shock collar level higher.

Kolwaski screamed as the pain increased, his tortued cries echoing through the hollow halls, before Hans finally turned the shock collar off, ant the brainiac penguin fell dead to the ground.

Tears welled up in the prisoners eyes as the they beheld the lifeless form of their friend.

"Hmph" said Hans, kicking the body aside " he may be the first to fall after your beloved leader. But don't worry my friends, you'll join them both soon enough,"

* * *

Meanwhile, the good Skipper had finally managed to make his way off the garbage barge and back on New York city, his mind racing with fury as he tried to come up with a stragety to teach his evil self a lesson.

Swinging from every ruined lamp post and street sign, Skipper soon found his way to the bottom of Skipper's Tower, just in time to see Savio and Kitka come out of the front entrance.

Quickly taking cover from behind a bush, Skipper carefully watched the two minions as they returned to their respected posts. Kitka landed ontop of the entrance of Skipper's Tower to remain guard, while Savio slithered back towards the arena to watch over the fights.

However, the sinister serpent only got halfway out of the area, before the familair sent of penguin caught his nose.

Slithering close to the bush Skipper was hiding in, Savio peeked his head inside, hungry for a snack. Instead all he got was big smack on the head from Skipper, blacking out to dreamland.

Putting Savio's extremely long body to work, Skipper made a lasso out of the unconious snake, and aimed it at Kitka. Frightened by the scaly prensence suddenly encircling her body, Kitka pulled her wings free of the bind, and started to flap upwards, dragging Savio's body along for the ride.

Latching on tight, Skipper rode Savio up as Kitka flew, and jumped off into an open window on the fifth floor. Smiling micheiviously as he heard Kitka crash outside, no longer able to handle Savio's weight.

"The evil me must be on the top floor" thought Skipper " then that's where I'll be too,"

Skipper was about to go out into the hallway when the sound of squeaky wheels suddenly stopped in his tracks. Hiding in the shadows, Skipper watched as the Blowhole-Bot slowly passed by pushing a gurney. And Skipper gasped in shock when he saw what body was on it.

"Kolwaski" said Skipper " oh no,"

The smart penguin lay silent and still, not a hint of breath leaving from his body. The fury Skipper felt for evil counterpart dwindled as his concern for his friends grew.

If Kolwaski was dead, then it woudn't be long before the others would be dead too.

"I can worry about revenge later" said Skipper " right now I have to save my friends,"

Meanwhile, on the top floor of Skipper's Tower, Marlene, Rico, and Private were all waiting nervously in fear, waiting for whatever torture Evil Skipper had in mind to unleash upon them. Hans stood outside guarding the door, making sure no one could disturb his master's work.

The evil penguin glared at three captives, smiling at the pure thought of gore. Pressing one of the buttons on the control panel, a strange, blue ball popped out of the cieling glowing with electric light.

"I've waited years for this day" growled Evil Skipper " now my subjects, give me your life!"


	10. Chapter 10: Evil's True Face

**Ch.10: Evil's True Face**

Screams echoed clearly through the hallways of Skipper's Tower, as the good Skipper slid closer and closer to the top floor. Praying with all the might in his heart that everyone would be alright.

Finally reaching the top, Skipper kicked open the door just in time to see his evil self absorbing the life energy from his helpless friends. Growing bigger and stronger with every second.

Marlene, Rico, and Private all tried fighting the life-draining force of the machine, but were to far deep in it's grasp.

Seeking to interrupt the process, Skipper charged at his evil self, disturbing the flow of energy from the machine, relaxing it's hold on its victims, and allowing them all to take a big sigh of relief.

Evil Skipper when he saw his evil counterpart, his malicious smile growing wider.

"Well" said Evil Skipper, brushing off his feathers " I see you finally managed to make it back from the dead. A pleasure I assure you will never have again,"

"Enough chatter" said Skipper, getting into a defense position " let's finish this!"

"So forward" said Evil Skipper " and after all we have been through in Denmark,"

"Denmark?" said Skipper, not lowering his stance " what do you mean by that?"

"It's what this dream is all about" said Evil Skipper " I've already told you that this world in in your mind. Yet, do you even know why it exsists?"

"Um..no," said Skipper, slightly confused.

"Then I'll tell you" said Evil Skipper, his voice changing to a sudden demonic growl " because you killed me!"

Fear passed through Skipper's body as he suddenly watched in shock, seeing his evil self transform before his eyes. The black and white feathers had replaced by dark brown fur, fangs and claws also grew, and the red eyes glowed with unimaginable fury.

There was no longer a carbon copy standing across Skipper now, this was...a demonic wolverine.

"Recgonize me now punk?" growled the wolverine at Skipper.

Skipper's eyes suddenly widened in fear as he realized who this wolverine was.

"Majack!" said Skipper, backing up in fear " no..this can't be...I destroyed you,"

"In life maybe" said Majack " but now that I'm dead, I can pretty much go anywhere I want,"

"But how...how'd you?" stumbled Skipper.

"Get in your dreams?" laughed Majack " why Skipper, I've been possession of you for years, gathering my strentgh, waiting for just the right time to control you. Now, that time has come, no longer will I be just an echo in your mind,"

"Doesn't matter" said Skipper, once again building up his stance " I beat you before and I can do it again!"

"Oh" said Majack, looking up at his still helpless captives " but can they? Once I beat you and take control of your body, they won't stand a chance,"

"That's not going to happen," said Skipper, finally charging in to attack.

Majack growled at Skipper and charged as well, ready to serve the final sacrifice.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world, Kolwaski was giving up hope. Minutes earlier his leader had been fine and peaceful in his coma, and now he was trashing about again. Whatever was going on in his mind certianly wasn't pleasant.

Rico and Private were trying their best to keep their minds off of Skipper's condition by playing a few rounds of 'Go Fish', so far it wasn't working.

Marlene, however, sat near Skipper, watching as he twisted and turned. Helpless and sorrow flowing through her heart, as she debated his chances to live. She couldn't lose him, to many people depended on him to survive.

His team needed him. The zoo needed him. Even she, needed him. Skipper was always their strentgh in their times of doubt, despite his paronia, and she would not let him die.

"Come on Skipper"said Marlene, grasping the trashing penguin's flipper " live! Live!"

* * *

Back in the dream world, almost as hearing her live counterpart's thoughts, Marlene slowly shook off the effects of the life-draining ray, and looked down at her surroundings. Rico and Private were still knocked unconious, but Skipper was down there fighting for his life.

"Huh?" thought Marlene " what happened to the Evil Skipper?"

Her curiousity was suddenly replaced by fear when Majack took a vicious swipe at Skipper, sending the penguin reeling straight into a wall. His sharp claws leaving a slight gash on the penguin's side.

"Not so easy beating me now, is it friend?" mocked the wolverine.

Seeing enough, Marlene squeezed her way out her binds, and dropped on top of the wolverine's head as he steadily approached to kill Skipper.

An injured Skipper looked up in shock when he heard Majack's starling cry, his eyes growing even wider when he saw Marlene clutched onto Majack's face. The wolverine was backing up and shaking furiously, anything he could do to get Marlene off his head.

Altough in the heat of battle, Skipper had to smile at Marlene's persistance. The girl just wouldn't let go.

Finally though, Majack hit his mark, slicing off Marlene with one of his claws and making the otter fall down on the floor. Teeth bared, he lunged to finish off Marlene, only to be pushed aside by a fierce kick from Skipper.

"You won't stop me Skipper" said Majack as the penguin ran to Marlene " or have you forgotten that in this dream I hold all the cards.

With that said the whole room began to shake with the power of an earthquake, while the weather outside grew nice and stormy. It's razor-sharp winds and fiery bursts, cutting off the roof of the tower as it where a chip.

Pelted by rain, Skipper's eyes widened in shock as he saw all the people he had saw trapped in this nightmare world circle in the air around Majack, being slowly siphoned into his body.

Marlene too couldn't fight the gusts as she was pulled towards Majack, getting bigger and stronger with each creature he absorbed.

Quickly grapping Marlene's paws with his flippers, Skipper tried his best to pull Marlene away from Majack, but the otter's hold was slipping away.

"Skipper," said Marlene softly, instantly grapping the penguin's attention.

And as Skipper glanced into her eyes, he knew it was the final goodbye.

"I love you," whispered Marlene, and let go of Skipper's hands.

"Noooo!" yelled Skipper, as she too was absorbed by Majack.

The wind died down as demonic beast swallowed Marlene, but the storm didn't stop.

"Hmm" said Majack " delicious. Now for the final course,"

As Majack steadily approached him, Skipper stood stood staring at the ground, mumbling.

"Marlene...I...I..," said Skipper, before turning his furious eyes fiercely on Majack. A bright red aura bursting from his body.

"You.." Skipper growled " you are going to pay for what you did to her!"

And with that said, Skipper charged.


	11. Chapter 11: Love's Power Bursts Forth

**Ch.11: Love's Power Bursts Forth**

"Noooo!" Skipper screamed in the real world, making everyone instantly jump to there feet.

Kolwaski's feathers were sweating with worry on what could be wrong, while Marlene, Rico, and Private tried their best to calm Skipper down. But the thrashing penguin still wouldn't stop.

The heart meter was going crazy, pulses rocketing to the sky. Readying a quick sedative, Kolwaski poked a needle into Skipper's side, in order to make the thrashing penguin calm down. And after a few minutes Skipper did, but his beak was still set in an angry frown.

"What's going on in there?" thought Private " what terrible dream could cause Skipper to act like this?"

Marlene and the others didn't know it, but soon the answer would all become clear.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the dream world, Skipper's heart was bursting with fury after all of the nasty things Majack had done, and was determined to finish off the wolverine once and for all. So many blows and punches came Majack's way that the wolverine couldn't dodge them all, doing some serious damge to his skin.

However since Majack was now powered by the stolen lives of Skipper's friends and loved ones, even people he didn't like, there was no way the wolverine was going down that easily.

"Ah" said Majack, as swiped away Skipper's next attack with a single paw " I see your love and anger has given you a power boost, but that won't be enough to beat me. You think that your feelings for your friends are really going to matter in the end? When have they ever returned the favor to you?"

"It's not about a favor" said Skipper, slowly standing up from Majack's attack " it's about respect,"

"Then where was my respect when you and Hans betrayed my trust to take over the Denmark zoo" growled Majack " Copenhagen would have been ours for the taking,"

"That was yours and Han's dream not mine," said Skipper.

"Says the penguin who wanted to get revenge on the humans for killing his father" said Majack " face it Skipper, you are and will always be just like me,"

"Noooo!" yelled Skipper, and charged in to attack Majack again, but this time the wolverine was ready.

Slashing out with one of his claws, Majack grabbed Skipper and pinned the penguin to the floor, his dripping white fangs just inches from the penguin's neck.

"This is the end Skipper" said Majack " your body is mine, and nothing, not even love can save you,"

As Majack reared his head back to strike the finishing blow, Skipper's mind was reeling in distress.

"Maybe my love isn't strong enough" thought Skipper " even if I can't break away from this fear. Fear..?"

Suddenly Skipper's eyes widened in realization. That's what was holding him back! Fear! Not love.

Being afraid of Majack from the begining was what was giving the wolverine the advantage. The whole weight of this nightmare world was draining all the power from Skipper's heart. Well, not anymore!

The red aura glowing around Skipper suddenly shown brighter, making Majack stop in mid-bite. And with almost super-human strentgh, Skipper threw off the wolverine and went back in to attack. Delivering kicks and blows so fast no one would see them coming.

Majack was stunned as he shakingly fought back, his body now feeling like it was the one being drained.

"No" said Majack, looking at his fading body " my revenge was perfect. There was no way you could have fought back,"

"I just discovered where my true weaknesses lie," said Skipper, and with one final punch Majack was knocked out cold.

* * *

A few hours later, back in the real world, Skipper's eyes awakened to the faint glint of sunlight, shining down from the open fishbowl entrance above. The zookeepers weekend vacation was finally over and Private, Rico, and Kolwaski had to go topside to gather the daily catch of fish.

Slowly sitting up, Skipper looked around the whole HQ, confused for a second about how he got there, and surprised to see how Marlene was sleeping in one of their bunks.

Suddenly the memories about taking a hit at the obstacle course, and his adventures in the nightmare world flooded back through Skipper's mind, making him sigh in relief that he back where he truly belong.

"Hey Marlene" said Skipper, shaking the otter's shoulder " wake up,"

With a yawn, Marlene slowly opened her eyes to see a grinning Skipper standing right before her. Instantly excited, Marlene hugged Skipper claiming that she was glad to see him alive, and apologizing for ever getting him to this this mess.

"Buck up Marlene" said Skipper, brushing the otter's tears away with his flipper " you have nothing to cry for. It wasn't your fault that I almost died. In fact, I think you were the one that saved me?"

"From what?" asked Marlene.

Before Skipper answer Marlene, feeding time had ended and a trio of penguins soon came down the hatch, gasping in awe and joy when they all saw their leader standing alive and well.

Skipper immediately embraced all his team in hug with Private shouting "It's a miracle!"

"It's great to have back Sir," said Kolwaski.

"Woohoo!" exclaimed Rico.

"Thanks boys" said Skipper " I am sure glad to see each of you alive and well. For a moment though, I almost thought I wouldn't be able to make it back home,"

"Why's that Sir?" asked Private, curiously.

"Well Private " said Skipper " I had to rely on love,"

And with that said, Skipper began sharing his story about Majack and the nightmare world. Little knowing that a terror was coming back soon to haunt him.


	12. Chapter 12: A Ghost In The Wind

**Ch.12: A Ghost In The Wind**

Marlene could barely believe the story of what Skipper had told her as she walked back to her habitat later that night. Who would have thought that an enmey from Skipper's past would actually come back from the grave and haunt skipper while he was in a coma.

The whole posibility seemed a little far-fetched, and Kolwaski had no trouble saying that it was just a mental hallucination, but something in Marlene's heart knew that Skipper was being true. Even if her mind rejected it.

Netherless though, she was just glad that her friend was alright.

As Marlene finally made it back to her habitat and curled up to sleep, little did she know that a sinister presence was watching her from the shadows.

Slowly stalking it's way out of the darkness, the ghostly form of Majack appeared, his glowing red eyes gleering at Marlene, and fangs dripping with saliva. When Skipper had beat Majack in the dream world, the wolverine ghost had been ejected from the penguin's body, making it impossible to possess again.

But now a new plot for revenge was steadily flowing through the dark wolverine's mind, and this otter would be the key.

* * *

In mere moments, Skipper woke up from what he thought would be first peaceful sleep, a feeling of danger surging through his soul. Something didn't feel right about tonight. Like there was an evil force still hovering in the air.

But there couldn't be right? After all he had defeated Majack, so there was nothing more to be scared of.

"Aaahhh!"

A familar scream proved him wrong.

"Marlene!" screamed Skipper, and after waking up his men, they dashed over to the otter's habitat.

What they found there was terror. Everything inside of Marlene's habitat had been shredded to pieces; her decorations, artwork, pillows, and even the walls. However, there was no sign of the female otter anywhere.

"Where could she be?" thought Private, then noticed Skipper was staring intensely at something engraved on the floor.

Once all the penguins stepped over to see what their leader was looking at, their beaks gasped open in shock. There, written clearly on the floor in deep, bold stratches were the words; 'Death Row.'

"Wha..." stumbled Private, shaking in fear " what does it mean Skipper?"

"Majack" said Skipper " he's taken Marlene to Denmark,"

* * *

"I don't know about this Skipper" said Kolwaski later, as he watched his leader pack up for the dangerous trip " this all sounds completely illogical. A ghost can't kidnap people because they don't even exsist,"

"Besides" said Private " even if it was a ghost, how would you know if it had taken Marlene to Denmark?"

"Because I know Majack," said Skipper, still packing.

Kolwaski was about to say again what a ridiculous possibly that was until a knock came on their fishbowl entrance. Soon Maurice and Mort climbed on down.

"What do you lemurs want?" asked Skipper, with a slightly irritated growl.

"Um..." said Maurice " we were wondering if you seen King Julien, cause after we woke up from the scream we couldn't find him anywhere,"

"Interesting" said Kolwaski, getting out his notepad "did anything odd happen?"

"Not really" said Maurice " except for Mort claiming to see a beast creeping around Marlene's place,"

"What beast?" asked Skipper, immediately interested.

"Some kind of wolf-thing wondering about marking his den or something," said Maurice with a shrug.

"Need anymore proof Kolwaski?" said Skipper, glaring at his lieutinent " Denmark here we come,"

* * *

Meanwhile, a crate was just arriving in at the Copenhagen Zoo in Denmark, when the wooden lid was suddenly pried off by a pair of white hands. Emerging from the crate was a red-eyed King Julien with a sinister sneer marked across his face, with an unconious otter hanging in his arms.

Majack's mind laughed at the simplicity he had at taking over the lemur's body and the bait all the way over to the Denmark Zoo.

"It may not have been the way I had planned it" thought Majack " but if I can't have Skipper, then Denmark can!"

With an evil laugh Majack guided King Julien to drag Marlene to a secret den inside the zoo and waited the penguin's arrival. Making a few more artstic adjustments to his captive, with a gavel, just to pass the time.


	13. Chapter 13: Past of A Murderer

**Ch.13: Past of A Murderer**

An eerie wind seemed to pass through the night as soon as Skipper's team made it to Denmark. A nervous shiver crawling up Skipper's spine. This was one part of his past he hoped to never revisit. The past of a murderer.

Signaling his team to be queit, Skipper carefully led them through the Copenhagen Zoo, being watchful for the zoo security force. Two Great Danes known as Michael and Bite.

Skipper knew if those two dogs caught one scent of penguin in the air, trouble would be coming their way. Luckily, there was still one force in this zoo, Skipper hoped he could still trust.

Leading his team quickly into one of the nearby habitats, Skipper softly called out his old friends name.

" Zar!" called Skipper " Zar where are you?"

"Skipper?" came a surprised voice, as a serval stepped out the shadows " what are you doing back here? Michael and Bite will kill you if they find you,"

"I know" said Skipper " but I had no choice but to come back. Majack's ghost is alive and had kidnapped one of my friends. I don't know what he's planning to with Marlene, but I have no time to waste,"

"So" said Zar " you want my skills huh? I thought you were only interested in avenging your father,"

"This has nothing to do with that time" said Skipper " please Zar, I just need your help,"

"Oh boy" said Zar " I hate it when a penguin begs. Fine, I'll help. But just so you know, it doesn't change what you did,"

With that said, the serval stalked off with the group of penguins following behind him.

Using his fine-tuned ears like super-sensitive radar, Zar focused his attention on searching for any bizaare frenquencies or shifts in air, while his nose focused on looking for odd scents.

The scent picture soon became clear, and Zar rushed towards the nocturnal exhibit, penguins close behind.

Private was shivering with fear as soon as they followed Zar into that eerie exhibit. Red, white, and yellow eyes seemed to be glaring from every corner no matter which way they went. Some of the titles on the display were even more scary; Nocturnal Pit Viper, Slash Jackal, and even Cannibal Bunnies.

Private nearly threw up in fear when he saw that one. Relief came though when a monturous voice shattered the silence.

"Well Skipper" growled a ghostly wolverine, standing onto one of glass cages " I'm to see that you made it at last,"

"Enough with banter Majack" said Skipper " what have you done with Marlene,"

"Why she's right here" said Majack " safe and cozy in the Vampire Bat exhibit. She was lucky it was nearly dawn when I put her in there, or else she would be nothing left but a bloodless corspe,"

Kolwaski quickly did the math of Majack's scheme. If it was 5 o'clock in the morning now, that meant they only had 'till the first minute of nightfall to rescue Marlene.

"Then it seems your plan has doomed to fail" said Skipper " we have plenty of time to rescue Marlene before the sun comes down,"

" Oh such dim minds we have" laughed Majack " I've already taken care of that little hitch,"

Suddenly the wolverine disappeared, and the exhibit doors shot wide open, allowing the forms of two vicous danes to enter the thin hall.

"Well, well, well" said one of the Danes " look who came back to Denmark,"

"The murderer always returns to the scene of the crime" said the second Dane " to bad he has to get others involved,"

"Well" said the first Dane " that problem will soon be solved, with a death,"


	14. Ch14:Horrid Memories, Forgotten Screams

**Ch.14: Horrid Memories, Forgotten Screams**

In all the years of experince Skipper possessed, the penguin had been blinded in the side by an unfortunate fate. Back behind bars, in the Copenhagen Zoo Jail. Only this time, instead of being alone, his team and Zar were suffering along with him.

Bite stood guarding their cell, while Michael went off to get their Chief. Skipper shuddered in fear at the thought of seeing Cheif Growl again. The german sheperd wasn't exactly pleased what had happened the last time he'd been in Denmark.

All of those horrid memories came flooding back to Skipper now.

* * *

Just as his father had been lost on the force, killed in some sick game of a human hunter, Skipper had grown increasily voilent in his assignments. His superiors thought it would be better if he went to a nice quiet zoo to spend some down time, but the penguin wouldn't hear it.

Finally, his superiors forced him to go, with Corporate Hans leading the way. The puffin had promised Skipper that he was going to make the penguin have fun whether he wanted to or not. But Skipper's mind was only on one drive, hatred for the humans.

They were sent to the Copenhagen Zoo, where Majack was a happy little ruler at that time, a happy wife and kids to call his own.

Zar was the welcome wagon to the zoo, and the days rolled past, the smooth feline slowly broke away at the shell Skipper had placed around his heart. If some humans could find it in their hearts to save Zar when he was an orphan, then Skipper guessed they couldn't be all bad.

However, as Skipper was having a change of heart, Hans mind was becoming greedy.

The puffin was furious to hear the news that he now completely going out of the service. Stolen contraband being discovered in his room, with blueprints showing his sinster plans to take down the HQ when he got back. Skipper would now get the promotion of General instead of him, and that made Hans furious.

Well fine then, if he couldn't take over the Penguin HQ, he would take over the Copenhagen Zoo instead. And with that in mind, Hans's evil scheme was set into motion.

It all started with the death of a zookeeper, but not just any one. This zookeeper happened to be the same lady that took care of Zar when he was just a kitten. Even when the humans came to pick up the body a few moments later, the serval would not leave his mother's side.

The great danes Mochael and Bite came down earlier to examine the corspe and reported back their findings to Cheif Growl. There was a definate scent of penguin on the flesh. And Cheif Growl knew that there was only one penguin at the zoo, Skipper.

Hans was questioned immediately about his partner, and the puffin wasted no time explaining Skipper's hatred towards the human race. He was reported to stay close by Skipper and report if the penguin did anything else.

Word soon passed through the grapevine that Skipper was now a suspect in the murder, which made Zar bitter towards his new friend.

But beofre Skipper could explain himself to the serval, he and Hans were coecred by Majack in plot to take down the Copenhagen Zoo and make it theirs. Hans convinced Skipper to tag along, and soon the plot was in motion.

With Hans and Skipper now acting as his enforcers, Majack began ruling the zoo with an iron fist. However, one night when Skipper went enforcing, Zar stopped him in his tracks.

"I can't believe you Skipper" said Zar " I can't. Guess you were never my friend in the first place,"

"Zar I...," started Skipper, but his sentence was suddenly interupted by a scream.

In shock, both Zar and Skipper turned to see fire shooting out of the wolverine habitat. With no time to think, both penguin and serval dashed of towards the rescue.

Jumping in through the inferno of flames, Zar split off to the right to look for victims, while Skipper took off to the left. A shadow soon became clear to the penguin, and he could see than it was Hans. His wicked smile glowing eeriely in the firelight.

"To late Skipper," said Hans, and dashed off into the flames.

Before Skipper could follow the puffin he heard Zar calling for help, Majack's body had been trapped under a heavy piece of concrete. It was tough work, but the two of them finally managed to pull the wolverine out.

Zar's and Skipper's eyes met for a second, and the penguin knew that he was somewhat forgiven, but he rarely had time to register his relief when Mjack slowly opened his eyes, gazing in shock at his burning house.

"Nooo!" howled the wolverine " my wife, my kids, all gone,"

His gleering red gaze soon locked on Skipper.

"You!" growled Majack fiercely " you and your puffin friend is what caused this to happen. Now both of you will die,"

With that said Majack charged at Skipper, chasing the penguin all throughout the zoo. They crossed oer many habitats until they reached the top of the zoo clock tower. Skipper ducked as Majack came back with a slash, and the wolverine fell over the edge of the tower, landing dead in the dirt.

A familair laugh soon cut through Skipper's senses as he looked after the fallen wolverine, soon setting his furious gaze upon Hans. The puffin held a fish sword in hand, and tossed one down to Skipper as he jumped from the bell, landing a fighting stance ready to fight.

Hans had successfully gotten rid of Majack and his royal line, now the only thing left to do was to make Skipper pay for taking his job at the Penguin HQ.

With a slash and a bang the two fish clashed, swinging smoothly to the voilent weilds of their two partners. Skipper had quite an experince with weapons while joining up with the Penguin HQ, but Hans knew the weapons a lot better.

A short perry was all that was needed to knock the fishsword away from Skipper's hands, and soon the penguin found himself cornered by Hans ready for the final blow.

Fortunately though, the final blow never came, as Zar suddenly jumped out from nowhere and knocked Hans away from Skipper. His gleaming sharp fangs telling the puffin that he wasn't playing around.

Accepting his defeat, Hans dropped his fishsword and ran off, promising to finish off Skipper next time. When the puffin was gone Zar turned to Skipper.

"Come on" said Zar " we have to get you out of here,"

And that's when Skipper's life on the run began.

* * *

Skipper's flashback was suddenly interupted by the sound of Michael's return, with a furious Cheif Growl following behind him. The german sheperd hadn't lost any of his fearsomeness despite his old age.

A body had been brought along too, it's side marked with blood. Skipper and his team gasped when they saw who the unfortunate victim was. No other, than King Julien.


	15. Chapter 15: The Loss of A Heart

**Ch.15: The Loss of A Heart**

"Huh, Julian!" gasped Private " is..is he?"

"Alive" said Bite " for now. We found him near the border of the zoo walls. The wounds tell the tale of who was responsible for his almost death,"

"Let me guess" said Skipper " me right?"

"Who else?" said Michael " after all you have done it before,"

"But you got it all wrong" said Private " Skipper didn't do that, Majack did. His ghost came alive and brought two of our friends here. Marlene will be trouble if we don't rescue her soon,"

"Foolish penguin" said Bite " ghosts do not exsist. Nor did they ever,"

"Please Cheif " said Zar stepping up " you must listen to them. I've seen Majack,"

"Where?" asked Cheif Growl.

"The vampire bat exhibit" said Zar " the otter is trapped inside. If we don't rescue her before nightfall you know what those bats will do,"

"I do" said Cheif Growl " but that doesn't make your story valid. We have nothing to hold againist Skipper's team or you Zar, but the traitor must stay with us. He can't be trusted, ever again. Michael, Bite, escort the rest to the zoo gates. I'd like to speak to the traitor alone,"

The gates of the cell were unlatched allowing Zar and the three lone penguins to step out, while they slammed closed againist Skipper. Zar looked back at his old friend with concern showing in his eyes, but also a hidden promise.

"Don't worry Skipper" thought Zar " I'll save her,"

As soon as he and the penguins were out of the prison block, Zar jumped Michael and Bite, clawing at them with his razor-sharp nails. The two hounds cried in pain and turned into each other, knocking the other down. For a moment the penguins stood stunned as Zar leaped off, sastified with his work.

"Come on!" yelled Zar running off " we have to save Marlene!"

Without point of argue the trio of penguins chased after the fleet-footed serval, the twilight hour fading. There wasn't much time to spare.

"So easy huh?" thought Majack, ghosting down to the two unconious mutts " I'd say its time for a new role,"

With that said, the evil wolverine split his spirit into two, possesing both Michael and Bite. The two dogs woke up with flaming red eyes and their teeth bared. Claws out and ready for attack, the two Danes dashed towards the Vampire Bat exhibit, where a meal waited to greet their maws.

* * *

Skipper was getting uneasy inside the cell, especailly with Chief Growl passing back and forth like an enraged cat. King Julien's body had suddenly sprung back to life after the others had left, and he was demanding the royal treatment he deserved. Finally Cheif Growl had had enough with the lemur king's lectures.

"Enough!" growled Cheif Growl, shoving Julien againist the wall with his claw " Speak! Why are you doing at my zoo?"

"Choking for life," wheezed Julien.

"Now!" demanded Cheif Growl.

"Okay, okay" said Julien terrified " a creature from the sky attacks me right, so I give this, and little of that...,"

Cheif Growl pressed harder with his paw.

"And...I woke up here," said Julein, falling to the ground as the paw was released.

"What'd he look like?" asked Skipper.

"Some scary wolf-vine thing" said Julien " that is all I know!"

"Wolverine" said Cheif Growl, looking at Skipper " then you were right, and I was wrong, for all these years,"

"Always a first" said Skipper " now open these bars and let me out of here, I have a team to save,"

* * *

Meanwhile inside of the Vampire Bat exhibit, Marlene was just waking up from her daze.

"Huh? Uh? Where am I?" wondered Marlene.

A sudden shifting noise from the branches above caused her to look upwards. At first she saw nothing unusual, just what looked like pine cones hanging from the limbs, until one of those cones decided to move and stretch its wings.

Beady yellow eyes and razor-white fangs stood gleering at Marlene, lust burning through their souls. The lust for blood. Her blood that is!

"Screeech!" yelled the bats flying at Marlene.

"Help!" screamed the otter.

The doors to the habitat suddenly bust down.

"Don't worry Marlene" yelled Private " we're going to save you!"

"Try and you'll be mincemeat!" growled a deep voice behind the team.

Zar and the others turned around, horrified to see Michael and Bite snapping behind them.

"It's lunch time Bite" growled Michael " Hoohahahaha!"

And with that said the two Danes charged.

"You guys take care of them, I'll get Marlene!" said Zar.

While Kolwaski, Rico, and Private went to take care of the two vicious dogs Zar jumped into the bat exhibit where the frightening, blood-sucking hoard was gaining on Marlene.

Letting out fercious roar, Zar clawed at the bats left and right until he reached the wounded otter's side. Some of the bats had been lucky to get close and struck slicing blows to both their sides, craving the red liquid that poured out.

"Hop on my back!" yelled Zar, to which the otter gladly obiliged.

With one mighty thrust of his legs, Zar jumped out of the exhibit, and closed the hatch allowing no bat to escape.

On the ground, the three penguins were having a tough time standing up between Michael and Bite, it seemed almost if their own moves had become super-powered by some unknown entity. Rico's stomach contents could stall them, but they could not stop them.

"Hang on boys!" came a welcome voice, as Skipper rode in on Chief Growl with King Julien beside him.

One graceful leap and Skipper was on Bite's body, while King Julien hopped on Michael's.

"Yeehaw!" yelled Julien " Canine Rodeo!"

Bucking and brawling like two wild stallions, Michael and Bite fought againist their riders. Majack's spirit growing more annoyed when they couldn't throw the two simple pests off.

"Stone Dash!" yelled Skipper to Cheif Growl, to which the german sheperd gladly obiligied.

Charging both of his officers with his world famous tackle, Cheif Growl pushed the two Great Danes right into the glass of another exhibit, knocking them both out cold. Both Julien and Skipper barely jumped off in time.

"It's over," said Skipper.

"Not yet!" growled a demonic voice, and the ghostly form of Majack appeared again " you didn't think I would let it end so soon,"

"It's over Majack you failed," said Zar.

"Maybe" said Majack " but I'll still have my prize,"

With that said Majack's demonic body glowed a fiery red and soared down towards Marlene.

"Nooo!" yelled Skipper.

"Aaah!" screamed Marlene.

Blood splattered through the air, as Majack let out an evil laugh of truimph and vanished into the fog. Skipper could hardly manage to open his eyes, in fear of the gruesome sight.

Once his eyes finally did open and he heard the others gasps, Skipper knew somehow that Marlene was alright. But someone else had got hit. And that someone's body rest bleeding lifeless on the floor, his body barely clinging to the last breaths of life.

That someone was Zar.


	16. Chapter 16: Song of the Serval

**Ch.16: Song of the Serval**

A deadly silence had descended upon the Denmark Zoo, as tears of sorrow flooded all around by greiving faces. Michael and Bite had snapped back to normal after Majack had left their bodies, only to wake up to the horrible scene now standing before them.

Kolwaski, Rico, Private, and even King Julien had their heads hung down low as Skipper held a trembling flipper over Marlene's quivering form. The moment the otter had spotted the gore, she grabbed hold of Skipper and and cried into his feathery down. Mourning the loss of her savoir.

Skipper had seen a lot in his time, including death, but Zar's demise had to be the most earth-shattering of all. Killed by a foe that was a long ago dead, and sacrificing all in face of a fragile bond.

"He didn't deserve to go like that," thought Skipper, as he led him and his fellow comrades out of the Denmark Zoo.

The boat ride back to New York was just as silent as before. Not even Julien's or Private's misguided attempts to lighten things did anything to remove the dreary atmosphere.

Once arriving back at the zoo, Julein went off, and Marlene stalked back to her home. And just before the penguins could retire to their home as well, a mysterious song filled the air, stopping all for penguins in their tracks.

_"Don't cry for the stars that will never shine._

_Don't cry for the life that once was mine._

_Let Heaven bleed its light and then,_

_Know that we will meet again,"_

"Zar?" said Skipper, pointing his confused gaze towards the stars. His teammates turning as well.

All at once, the penguins let out a collective gasp as the saw the golden, ghostly form of smiling serval staring back at them, waving one of his paws in goodbye, before turning around and forming into a star. Not even Kolwaski with all his well gained logic could disprove this phenonmeun.

Skipper just smiled proudly as he watched his good friend take his place in the stars, glad that Zar was living the good life up above and knowing that he was alright.

And even later that night, when Skipper and his team finally settled down to bed, Skipper could still hear Zar's song ringing through his head.

"Thank you Zar," breathed Skipper through his sleep.

Up in Heaven, Zar grinned.

"No Skipper" said Zar " thank you for everything,"

**The End**


End file.
